Violet
This is a songfic by Stormy When the sky was made of amethyst And all the stars looked just like little fish It was dusk. The deep lilac sky seemed to almost blend in with the indigo lake. Cold stars twinkled overhead. Violetflame stood next to Splashpelt, unstirring, her dark gaze fixed. Splashpelt was a warrior of PineClan, and Violetflame was a new warrior of ShadeClan. And they weren't supposed to be out on that dark evening. "Nice night," Splashpelt said coolly. "Is that any way to talk to me now?" Violetflame said, her eyes pleading. "I don't love you. PineClan comes first," Splashpelt said simply. "Then why do this?" she wailed. Splashpelt only sighed. Violetflame slumped onto the ground. "You think I'd want you? You think I'd want you with your lunatic father and dead mother? Your dead littermates? Your ugly cream pelt and pale eyes?" Splashpelt hissed. Violetflame hiccuped as tears slid down her cheeks. But she stood up to face him. Now, instead of sadness, Violetflame felt anger. How could he hurt her like this? Fire burned in her spirit. Black flames, threatening to quench all of the good in her. You should learn when to go You should learn how to say no Violetflame lashed out with her claws unsheathed. Splashpelt swatted her aside, and three her down on the ground, baring his teeth. Then he stopped suddenly. "I can't do this. I can't do this to the cat that I would happily have bear my kits." Then he brushed his muzzle against hers. But Violetflame's trust in him was vanquished. "Go," she said, "Get away from me!" "Not until I get what I want," he hissed. "What?" "I need the secrets of ShadeClan! At first, I thought I could weasel out secrets from you. But now, I realize I must do it by force. As soon as I bring them back to PineClan, the plan will be complete. Where the Clans won't rule unjustly, favoring the weak. I'm not saying the weak are evil. I'm saying that all cats are equal! It will be great, but first the unjust ShadeClan must be eliminated! It will be a great new era!" Violetflame narrowed her eyes and wriggled out from under him. Shadows fell over her heart. How could he use her like he did? And then she made her choice. Might last a day yeah Mine is forever Might last a day, yeah Well mine is forever She leaped at him, claws outstretched. Her weight was meager, but she had caught him across the face. Blood stained her paws. In retaliation, Splashpelt knocked her down, participating in Violetflame's plan. Without knowing. For as he had pinned her, his throat was exposed. When they get what they want They never want it again Violetkit saw nothing but utter darkness. She could feel the warm fur of her mother as she pressed against her to suckle, and the dry moss beneath her. '' ''Suddenly, the warmth of her mother jolted away. Surprised, Violetkit began to wail. Screeches cut through the air, frightening her, hurting her sensitive ears. '' ''Her mother roughly picked her up by the scruff, and shoved her in the corner of the den, squashing Violetkit. '' ''Her mother attempted to quiet her, all in vain. "Mama!" Suddenly, Violetkit heard a few whumps and a struggle. And the den erupted in noise. Violetkit was roughly picked up by the scruff, and carried away from the mother that she had never even once seen. '' 'When they get what they want' 'They never want it again' ''When she was dropped onto the ground with such force that the ground rattled, she was finally forced to open her eyes. What she saw was too terrible to see for a young kit such as herself. '' ''The clearing was smeared with blood. Bodies lay everywhere, including the one of her denmate, Rowankit. Apparently she hadn't survived. Violetkit gulped and tried to ignore the sadness and the terror. The tom that had been carrying her picked her up again, after a brief conversation. Violetkit felt the voice inside of her. "Help!" she called as she was dragged through the forest. "Shut up," growled the tom. '' ''"Be gentle," said the other tom, "I am your father, Violetkit. My name is Flamestar, the ShadeClan leader." Violetkit ignored them and kept on calling for help. But only more of her so-called father's reinforcements came. '' ''The bushes rustled yet again. Violetkit cringed, expecting another ShadeClan cat to come and jeer at 'what a little scrap she was' and swat her aside. But it wasn't that at all. It was Splashpaw. She remembered his voice, as he took in bedding for her mother and made sure it was perfect. He always gave feathers to Violetkit. She also remembered how he had told her funny stories of his apprenticeship, in attempt to make her open her eyes. And, in seeing for the first time, Violetkit finally knew how handsome he was. '' ''Her heart swelled with hope, hope that she would be rescued from these evil cats. '' ''But Splashpaw just stared into her eyes, and looked at all the burly warriors surrounding her. She whimpered. Splashpaw just looked away. At that time, Violetkit didn't feel any anger, just sadness, and deep, dark disappointment at his betrayal. But she felt a tug towards him that was too powerful to ignore, even as she tried to, walking through the unfamiliar woods. '' 'Go on, take everything, take everything' 'Take everything' 'I want you to' ''These cats had taken everything from her. Her mother, Splashpaw, all of the Clanmates that she could've come to know and love. '' ''Flamestar spoiled her rotten, but it was transparent as the breeze. And while he wasn't looking, she was treated like a servant. '' ''But it didn't even matter. How could she know that they would all be loyal to her? Splashpaw had betrayed her. Her mother could, eventually. She had failed to keep her safe, didn't she? It wasn't worth it. Cats weren't worth it. Trust wasn't worth it. So maybe it was better that way in her new Clan, with no risk of letting her guard down. Go on, take everything Take Everything I want you to "Fetch me some water, scrap!" hissed Broadfoot, a warrior she had come to know and hate. '' ''She tried to make a stand. But instead, she was just struck onto the ground, lights flashing in front of her eyes. '' ''"Now!" She trailed away miserably. '' ''Splashpaw, how could you leave me to this? And the sky was all violet I wanna give the violet more violence Splashpelt's throat was hovering tantalizingly over her. It seemed to expand, and contract with every labored breath her took. She moved closer to him. She was tempted by his silver fur. She could just, stop, but....she stopped to look at the violet sky again. She noticed that it still had a few streaks of evening red. It must be a sign. With no further hesitation, she sunk her teeth into his throat. Blood welled from it. He let out a sputtering cry. The salty taste of iron filled her mouth. And Splashpelt's dead body collapsed onto her. Hey, I'm the one with no soul One above and one below ' '''Violetflame dragged Splashpelt's body along, past all of the streams that could eventually sweep him into the lake, or into the sundrown place. She dragged him, until she was at Jagged Outlook. The sharp rocks glinted in the first ray of moonlight, casting their long shadows to the side. The tips glittered. And Violetflame dropped the body. It slammed onto the tip of a sharp spike. Although Violetflame had been the killer, she wanted to be sick. She turned away, unworried about the evidence. No cats in their right mind would ever go down there. Her scent and fur would stay safe in the spikes. Splashpelt's body lay below in Jagged Outlook, but she knew his spirit was above. Would it go to Starclan? The Dark Forest? Violetflame was beyond caring. 'Go on, take everything' 'Take everything' 'I want you to ''' Violetpaw hit the dusty ground with a clunk for the third time in the row. Her breath was shallow as she struggled to get up to her paws. "Get up!" hissed Broadfoot, "Flamestar made me your mentor so I could knock some fight into you! But you're just as pathetic and scrawny as before!" "Sorry," she whimpered as she stood back up. '' ''"Juniperpaw could make a meal out of you!" he teased. '' ''"Juniperpaw is so fat that he could make a meal out of anybody!" Violetpaw hissed back. Then she slapped her tail over her mouth. Oops. '' ''"Don't give me sass!" Broadfoot groaned, "Now let's train. I need to be able to make at least some progress, even with a scrap like you." "It's all right," Leopardpaw muttered to her as she walked into the training clearing. '' ''Violetpaw smiled, for the first time since she arrived in ShadeClan. Maybe she did find a friend. '' 'Go on, take everything' 'Take everything' 'I dare you to' ''"By the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Violetpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Violetflame. May we honor your courage in the face of hardship." No one even cheered. They silently filtered out of the clearing, ignoring her, except for Yarrowfur. '' ''"Don't even think you'll be putting your nest near mine," he hissed. '' ''Why wasn't she accepted? She missed PineClan with all her heart, and was terrified of what ShadeClan would do to her if she ran away. But she made no move to. It was them that stole her! She made a nest next to Leopardpelt's. Surely she wouldn't object. '' ''A moon later, Juniperpaw became Juniperclaw. He was given a warm welcome by all of the warriors, unlike Violetflame. '' ''And maybe, just maybe, Violetflame had a little crush on him. '' ''They hunted together, and talked. Soon, Violetflame was expecting kits. But it was nothing compared to how she was feeling about ''Splashpelt. 'I told you from the start' 'Just how this would end' Suddenly, the swirling purple clouds broke. Rain poured down on the landscape. She looked down at the mangled body of Splashpelt. He should've known better. He should've known better than to do this, with their past. But he was foolish. Not like Violetflame cared what happened to him. 'When I get what I want' 'And I never want it again' It was the night after the fateful death of Splashpelt. ''"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highstone for a Clan meeting!" Flamestar yowled. '' "What's this about?" Sleekwhisker mumbled as she took a seat. "I have come to a decision. I will be changing the deputy. Violetflame, step forward." "What?" Violetflame exclaimed. Everyone hated her. Most of everyone, anyways. Why would Flamestar pick her? Because he's my father, Violetflame thought to herself. "I say these words before Mintfoot, the current deputy, so she may hear and approve my choice. Violetflame will be the new deputy." "But she hasn't had an apprentice yet!" someone in the crowd yowled. "She was a terrible apprentice too," Broadfoot growled. "And she's expecting kits!" Called Yarrowfur. "Silence!" Flamestar yowled. Suddenly, a fork of lightning burst through the clouds and stuck in the middle of the camp. "It's a sign!" shouted Yarrowfur. "A sign that StarClan disapproves of questioning your Clan leader!" Flamestar hissed, "This meeting is at an end." 'Go on, take everything' 'Take everything' 'I want you to' ''Everyone was displeased with her, Violetflame could tell. But she was at least expecting a congratulations from Leopardpelt and Juniperclaw. They were her only friends, right? Now that she was noticing it, they weren't even in the clearing, or anywhere around camp. She checked the Dirtplace, and the ravine. But there was nothing. She stalked out past the ravine, and into the ShadeClan woods. There, she picked up a trace of Leopardpelt's scent. Then, trying a little harder, she picked up Juniperclaw's. She dashed into the clearing where they surely were. "Hey guys! Guess what!" But she stopped dead. Juniperclaw had his tail entertwined with Leopardpelt's. They were pressed so close together, she could barely tell who was who. And their noses were pressing. Violetflame let out a strangled cry. They looked up and saw Violetflame. "Violetflame--" Juniperclaw began, "It was all a mistake!" Violetflame cried out again. This time in pain. Her kits were coming. Leopardpelt and Juniperclaw exchanged a glance. They they darted away. Violetflame lay there moaning for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she lay there, with a kit on the grass. She turned to see it. It looked like a little replica of Juniperclaw. Only, it was born dead. Violetflame would always pay for her mistakes. And those who had wronged her would pay for theirs. Go on take everything '' ''Take everything '' ''I want you to "Violetstar! Violetstar! Violetstar!" the warriors of StarClan called. It was the first time she had received a welcome in her change of name. Not like she even cared anymore. But now that she was leader, she could have her revenge. She already had her revenge on Splashpelt. Now she would continue. "ShadeClan, we attack PineClan tonight!" That starry night, the blood of her enemies would flow. If they were PineClan....or ShadeClan. Go on take everything, take everything, take everything, take everything, take everything Take everything A cream she-cat and a fiery orange tom stood on the border. '' ''The she-cat gently set down a cream-colored she-kit. '' ''"This is your kit, Flamestar." "Her name?" "Violetkit." He purred. "I'm sure she will serve the Clans for moons to come....." Category:Songfic Category:Action Category:Romance Category:Stormy's Fanfictions